mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Fisch
Dass Fisch bereits seit prähistorischer Zeit auf dem Speiseplan unserer Vorfahren stand, auch in Europa, beweisen die Reste von Fischgräten (von Scholle, Dorsch, Hering, Aal) in den dänischen Muschelhaufen, sowie in den Pfahlbauten der Schweiz und des Bodensees (darunter Flussbarsch, Karpfen, Alet, Hasel, Röthel, Nase, Trüsche, Hecht und Lachs). Beschreibung Auch das Vorkommen von Fischereigeräten (wie z.B. Angel, Netzsenker, Netze etc.) von den ältesten neolithischen Epochen an spricht für das hohe Alter der Verwertung als Nahrungsquelle. Ch. Rau: Prehistoric Fishing in Europe and North America. Washington 1884. E. Krause: Vorgeschichtliche Fischereigeräte und neuere Vergleichsstücke. Berlin 1904. Als Nutztier Schon in seinem "De bello Gallico" (4, 10) bezeichnete Caesar die see-anwohnenden Germanen als Fischesser. Der spätantike Dichter Ausonius führt im Jahr 371 in seiner Schilderung der Mosellandschaft, Mosella (75-149) Die Mosella des Decimus Magnus Ausonius (Digitalisat der Universitätsbibliothek Trier auf Dilibri), 2007. Übersetzt von Richard Eduard Ottmann. Trier : Lintz, 1895. Volltext, lateinisch und deutsch., als Moselfische auf: Großköpfe, Forellen, Neunaugen, Äschen, Barben, Salmen, Lampreten, Barsche, Hechte, Schleien, Weißfische, Maifische, Alsen, Lachsforellen, Gründlinge und Störe. Auf die Speisetafel der ostgotischen Könige gelangten laut Cassiodor außer Seefischen auch Karpfen aus der Donau und Anken (Lachsforellen) aus dem Rhein Cassiodor. Variae 12, 4. Bärtige Störe, Neunaugen, Großköpfe, Tintenfische, Brassen, Quappen, Nasen, Forellen, Alante, Hausen, Heringe, Salmen und Sander bringt ein Otter in der lateinischen Dichtung "Ecbasis captivi" (164 ff.) Ecbasis captivi in der Bibliotheca Augustana aus dem 10./11. Jh. seinem Herrn. Und im Epos des "Ruodlieb" (ca. 11. Jh., V. 13, 38 ff.) werden aufgezählt: Hechte, Quappen, Brassen, Lachse, Karpfen] Schleien, Schmerlen, Orfen, Alsen, Nasen, Grundeln, Forellen mit roten und solche mit weißen Punkten, Großköpfe, Aale, Welse, Rheinanken, Äschen, Barsche. Wie beliebt die Fischgerichte (auch notwendig als Fastenspeise) waren, geht daraus hervor, dass man eigene Fischweiher nicht nur bei den Klöstern, sondern auch bei Edelhöfen anlegte. Ludwig der Fromme bestimmt für seine Höfe in Aquitanien, dass die Fische aus seinen Fischteichen verkauft und andere an ihre Stelle gesetzt werden, so dass immer Fisch vorhanden war, auch wenn er nicht im Lande weilte (Cap. de vill. 65, 21). In England werden im 10. Jh. Heringe, Lachse, Delphine, Störe und Schellfische, Seezungen und Schollen genannt, mit denen auch ein lebhafter Handel getrieben wurde history of domestic manners and sentiments in England during the middle ages (Internet Archive). Thomas Wright. Chapman & Hall, 1862. Bd. I, S. 94), in Skandinavien wurde Salm, Lachs und Stör gern gegessen. Der Lachsfang lockte die Isländer mit zu ihren Fahrten nach Amerika Weinhold aaO. 68 ff.. Und die Angeln in Sussex sollen laut Beda Venerabilis bis zu ihrer Bekehrung von Fischen nur die Aale genossen haben (Hist. eccl. 4, 13). Fischgerichte thumb|Der [[Hausen (Stör)]] Über die Zubereitung der Fische erfährt man in der Frühzeit nicht viel. Man wird sie frisch, wie andere Tiere, gebraten, gesotten oder gebacken haben. Aus Salmen, Aalen, Alsen, Sardinen und Heringen bereitete man nach römischem Rezept unter Zufügung von Kräutern und Wein eine Gallertschüssel Valentin Rose: Aringus, der Hering. In: Hermes. Band 8 (1874), S. 18–66, 226 f. DigiZeitschriften, ahd. fiscbrót, fisbród, fiscbróth genannt. Um ihnen längere Haltbarkeit zu geben, dörrte man die Fische an der Luft oder durch Rauch, oder sie wurden eingesalzen Weinhold aaO. 74, sodass sie auch versendet werden konnten. Unter solchen Handelsfischen spielt der Hering schon sehr früh eine Rolle, der den Römern unter seinem deutschen Namen als aringus bekannt war Rose aaO. 224 f.. Um 500 n. Chr. erwähnt der griechische Arzt Anthimus in seinem Werk "De observatione ciborum" u.a. Forelle, Barsch, Hecht, Lachs & Salmling, Aal und Gründling als Speisefische, wobei er die ersten beiden als geeigneter als die anderen Fische bezeichnet. Auch Plattfische und Seezunge seien gut und zuträglich und man solle sie gesotten mit Salz und Öl verzehren. Jede Art von Fisch solle frisch gegessen werden; denn wenn Fische bereits stinken, können sie schweren Schaden anrichten. Epistula Anthimi ad Theodoricum regem (Fol. 72r-74v) im Lorscher Arzneibuch (Msc.Med.1). Digitalisat der Staatsbibliothek Bamberg (Kaiser-Heinrich-Bibliothek). Medicus Anthimus. Lorsch, Anfang 9. Jahrhundert. Transkription und deutsche Übersetzung von Ulrich Stoll. Stuttgart : Steiner 1992 Symbolische Bedeutung Als Symbol aus der frühchristlichen Zeit sind die beiden eucharistischen Fische bis heute ein Symbol Christi. Sie entwickelten sich aus der Formel ΙΧΘΥΣ (gr. Ichthys - 'Fisch'), die sich aus den Anfangsbuchstaben von 'Ιησουϛ Χριστος Θεου Υιδς Σωτηρ' (Jesus „Christus“ (der Gesalbte) Gottes Sohn Erlöser) bilden. Später tritt das Bild des Fisches auch im germanischen Norden häufiger auf. Mit Beziehung darauf läßt sich auch die Darstellung des Jonas mit dem Fisch als Umdeutung der Auferstehung Christi erklären. Fibeln in Fischform (Fischfibeln) aus der Völkerwanderungszeit sind nicht selten. Rein dekorativ zur Ausfüllung angeordnet finden sich Fische auf verschiedenen frühgermanischen Steinreliefs (z.B. Ronnenberg bei Hannover). Hoops, Reallexikon Bd. II, S. 53. Art. Fisch Astrologische Bedeutung Bereits die Babylonier brachten das Sternbild der Fische (♓) mit der Liebesgöttin Ischtar in Verbindung. Die antiken Griechen übernahmen diese Deutung offensichtlich später. In ihrer Mythologie stellen die Fische die Liebesgöttin Aphrodite und ihren Sohn Eros dar, die auf der Flucht vor Typhon in den Euphrat sprangen, sich in Fische verwandelten und entkamen. Die Römer bezeichneten die Fische oft als Imbrifer Duo Pisces, als die beiden regenbringenden Fische, oder auch als Gemini Pisces und Piscis Gemellus, also als Fischpaar. Wikipedia: Fische (Sternbild) Die beiden eucharistischen Fische des Christentums können ebenso für das astrologische Zeitalter der Fische stehen, dessen Beginn durch die Geburt Jesu symbolisiert wird. Der Fisch-Symbolismus ist im neuen Testament sehr häufig anzutreffen. So versorgte Jesus 5.000 Menschen mit Brot und zwei Fischen, und als Jesus sein geistliches Amt beginnt, freundet er sich mit zwei Fischern an, die ihm daraufhin folgten. Das Fische-Zeitalter folgte auf die Ära des Widders, deren Repräsentant Moses war. Zeitgeist: Film,Untertitel,Orientation Video,Radio Show zeitgeistmovie.com Verwandte Themen * Arten: Aal, Barsch, Dorsch, Forelle (und Lachsforelle), Gründling, Hausen, Hecht, Heilbutt, Hering, Lachs * Fischereirecht Literatur * A history of Scandinavian fishes (Biodiversity Heritage Library). By B. Fries, C. U. Ekström and C. Sundevall. Stockholm : P.A. Norstedt & söner, 1892-1895. Tafel 24. * Unterhaltungen aus der Naturgeschichte : Der Fische 1.-2. Theil (Biodiversity Heritage Library). Gottlieb Tobias Wilhelm. Augsburg : Engelbrecht, 1799-1800. Quellen * Heyne, Moriz. Fünf Bücher deutscher Hausaltertümer von den ältesten geschichtlichen Zeiten bis zum 16. Jahrhundert (Internet Archive). (1899). Leipzig 1899-1903. Bd. II, S. 249 f. * Hoops, Johannes. Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde (RGA). 1. Auflage, 4 Bände. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. II, S. 53 ff. * Weinhold, Karl. Altnordisches Leben (Internet Archive). 1856. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Fische Kategorie:Tiere